Last Name
by Ali989969
Summary: What is the one situation I've never come across in an SVM FF?  Took some thought, but I figured it out.  A/H  OOC.  Really nothing more than an excuse for a little drama and a lot of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was trying to think one day... what is one situation I've never read in FF? How can Sookie and Eric meet and/or have a connection and have it be unique? I've seen roommates, coworkers, friends, strangers, just about everything. One single situation came to mind. MissyDee assured me that the "ick" factor would be low to nonexistent and Makesmyheadspin gave me Chicago facts. Both awesome ladies beta'ed this for me and kept me sane while I figured out this twisty little tale. Normal disclaimer about how they aren't mine goes here. And a big NSFW goes here also. Enjoy.**

Jesus Fucking Christ. My dad is getting married. Again. The man just doesn't know when to say when. I was born in Sweden, but my mother died before I was a year old. Mommy number two was from New York, so we moved there shortly after he met her. That lasted until I was five. Mommy number three was from Phoenix. Moving there sucked. Swedes are not meant to live in the desert. That ended when I was eleven. Mommy number four was from Chicago. She lasted the longest. By the time the shine was gone, I was eighteen and in college. So when he found Mommy number five, I was under no obligations to move to whatever Godforsaken hellhole she lived in. I liked Chicago.

"Alright, Dad, tell me about this 'The One'," I groan, knowing he was like a puppy, practically quivering with excitement.

I hear the smile in his voice. "Her name is Michelle. She has two kids. One is a boy and a little older than you; the other is a girl just a few months younger than you; maybe closer to a year. Jason and Susannah."

"Wonderful," I say in a deadpan. I have more former step-brothers and step-sisters than I really care to remember. After the divorces, none of them seemed to want to stay in touch. Go figure.

"So have you already moved to... where does this one live again?" I ask. I know its somewhere in the south. He follows his heart to where the women he wants live.

"Shreveport, son. When are you able to come and meet her?"

I groan. I don't want to meet Mommy number five. Given the average lifespan of his marriages, she won't even be around to see me graduate. Not a big deal in my book. "I don't know, Dad. The semester just started. I won't have a long enough break to get down there until Thanksgiving. Think she's gonna still be around by then?"

"I know you don't believe it, Eric, but this time it's different. I can see myself forever with this one." I can almost mouth along with what he's saying; he's said the same thing to me three times before.

I remain skeptical. "Good luck with that." My doorbell rings and I silently give thanks so I can get the hell off the phone. "Dad, Pam's here. I have to go."

"Have fun and don't forget to book your tickets to fly down for Thanksgiving. I'll see you then. Love you."

"Yeah, you too, Dad. Bye."

I hang up the phone and answer the door. Pam's been my best friend since I was thirteen. We went to the same private school and both had been accepted to Northwestern University. We're both Poli-Sci majors and live in the same apartment building. She's me, but in an incredibly hot female body. If we didn't have the same taste in bedmates, I would have married her.

"Get your lazy ass in gear, Northman. If I'm driving to the damn party at NIU, you could at least be ready on time," Pam groans at me.

I roll my eyes at her. "You're the one that wants to go to this party. I'm just going for free drinks. I'll get ready on my own schedule, thank you."

I walk leisurely into my room and pull on some clean jeans and a blue t-shirt. Pam wants to go to this fucking sorority party that's over an hour away because her new fling goes there. She says that Amelia's sorority sister would be perfect for me. I have to laugh. I haven't had a "relationship" last more than a weekend. Ever. Wonder where _those_commitment issues come from.

I take my time lacing up my boots, trying to keep from laughing at Pam's silent frustration. She really makes it too easy sometimes. I grab my jacket and we head out to Pam's Beemer. I am so not a good passenger, but I deal since I don't have to handle the interstates.

We pull up to the house on Greek Row and I am already regretting my decision to accompany Pam. I'm all for a good party, but sloppiness is unforgivable and there's already someone puking in the bushes. Pam stretches her long legs out of the car and stands, hugging the slender brunette that came out to meet us. "Amelia, this is Eric. Eric, meet Amelia. Be nice."

I school my features into a pleasant smile. "Amelia, it's very nice..." and I'm cut off my by best friend's tongue going down the throat of the person I'm greeting. Fanfuckingtastic.

I leave them making out on the hood of Pam's car and go in search of alcohol. I see a keg in the middle of the main room; I'll bet the good stuff is in the kitchen. Sure enough, the little island has been transformed into a bar with every possible simple drink mix available. Standing behind the bar is one hell of a little hottie. Big blue eyes and long blond hair. Pouty pink lips that I can just imagine wrapped around my cock. Curves for fucking days that are only highlighted by the fuckhot sundress she wears. And dimples when she smiles. I'm so fucked already. I'm a sucker for dimples.

"What can I set you up with, Stretch?" she asks, with a sweet, unusual Southern accent. That's nice. You don't get that a lot here in the northern midwest.

"Jack and Coke... and your name."

She smirks. Fuck. Dimples again. "Jack and Coke coming right up," she says and turns to grab the whiskey. She mixes the drink and hands it over the island counter. "Oh! I forgot something!" I wait in anticipation as she leans further over the counter. My eyes are filled with spectacular cleavage and I miss something. She turns away. I look down. There's a lime slice in my cup. She looks back over her shoulder. "Enjoy," she calls, a lilt to her voice. Nice. A challenge.

I slowly turn as though I'm walking away, but turn back around before I get all the way out of the kitchen. Blondie pours herself a gin and tonic. Interesting. I would have pegged her for a sugary, sweet drinker, like most other girls I know. Another thing that sets her apart. Maybe tonight won't be the nightmare I thought it was going to be.

I can't resist and head back to the island, clearing my throat. She raises an eyebrow at me. "There's no way you've already finished that."

I return her smirk. "You didn't get my order quite right."

Her smile is amazing. "And what could I have _possibly _gotten wrong about a Jack and Coke?"

"I also asked for your name."

"All I'm serving here is what comes in these bottles. If you want more than that, you're gonna have to work for it, Big Boy."

I grab one of the bar stools set against the wall of the kitchen to keep them out of the way and take a seat opposite her. "So what do I have to do?"

She smiles again. "Well, that's a good start. What brings you here tonight?" she asks and leans forward and puts her weight on her elbows, looking at me intently.

"My best friend was invited by her new girlfriend. I came along for company while she drove." I shrug. It's the truth.

"Best friend is a girl, who is also into girls..." she thinks aloud. "Must be Pam. Amelia is the only one of us into the Sapphic side of relationships and she hasn't shut up about her new 'thing' from Northwestern. Am I warm?"

More like hot as hell, in more than one way, but I'm able to leave that thought in my head. "Got it in one," I say. "So you aren't into a little college experimentation?"

She giggles. "Not really. I know what I like... and I like men. A lot. There is just no way that a woman could get me off better than a man. While I am fond of my sisters, they are missing some critical equipment."

Saucy little minx. I'm liking her, and I still haven't gotten her name. "How am I doing so far in working my way toward your name?"

"Sookie! Fix me up a couple of screw-drivers!" we both hear bellowed from the front door. She sighs and pulls out two red cups that she fills half with vodka and half with orange juice for the trashy looking blond with black roots that runs in.

"Well, I guess your question is answered," she says after the screwdrivers disappear.

"Sookie? Is that a southern thing?" I ask with a little laugh.

A frown clouds her face. "You know, making fun of my name isn't helping your cause."

"Sorry, you're right. I apologize. How about we play a game of twenty questions. Just to pass the time between drink orders," I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan. Seems like more people are hitting the keg than the bar anyway. How about like for like? What's your name?"

We spend the next couple of hours talking about music, movies, classes. I learn she's a history major interested in teaching. She and her brother grew up in Dallas with her grandmother when her dad died and her mom traveled for business so often. By the time we run out of conversation, I finish a few more drinks, as does she. She slowly makes her way around the bar until she's right next to me. She makes it obvious where she wants me - and the evening - to end up.

"Look, I'm really not into this party. I don't feel like playing bartender anymore. What do you say we cut the chit chat and see if we can get what we're both after?"

I can't help but chuckle. "And what is it that we're both after, Sookie?"

"A few orgasms with no complications." The direct approach. I like it.

"Lead the way, I'm definitely up for that." She grabs my hand and leads me to her room. I peek out the door and Pam's car is still parked by the curb. At least she hasn't stranded me. We pass by a room with a closed door and hear moans.

"That's Amelia's room. Sounds like Pam will be occupied for awhile. I'd hate to think that you'd have to leave before we get what we want."

She pulls me into a room a few doors down and locks the door. "Now, Eric, I think I want to see what I'm working with here." She stretches up on her toes and pulls me down for a scorching kiss. Good God, her lips feel just as good as they look. I can't help but respond, and gasp just a little when her tongue slithers between my lips. I let mine wrestle with hers while our hands get better acquainted with the other's body. I'm more than pleased to realize that the awesome cleavage I saw earlier is completely natural not enhanced by some sort of Wonderbra... or any bra at all. Her hands, however, have found a different favorite spot and stay planted on my ass.

We paw at each other extensively until we're both panting. She claws at my shirt and I fumble for the zipper on her dress. We succeed at roughly the same time: her dress falls to the floor at the same time my shirt flies over my head. We take a moment to appreciate the new scenery, but I do find myself more than overdressed, considering my company is wearing nothing more than hot pink boyshorts. (Thanks to Pam, I can correctly identify various kinds of lingerie... and, strangely, shoes.) Her ass looks amazing, just peeking out from the edge. Ugh. So fucking hot.

She raises an eyebrow at the fact that I'm still in my jeans. "Eric, I understand if you want to take things slow, but I don't think Pam was planning on spending the night here and, while I'm all for the whole 'building anticipation' thing, I want to fuck. So can we please get the show on the road here?"

How is this little girl spouting the thoughts I usually keep to myself. I fucking love it. She knows this is a one night, one time thing as well as I do. I kick off my boots and strip my jeans off, only I tend to go commando. I have no modesty and am rewarded with her jaw on the floor.

"Holy crap, how do you walk without tilting to the side packing that thing?" Any tension there was is instantly broken.

"Come over here," I growl and pull her toward me. I slip my hands under the edge of her underwear and rub my palms over her bare ass. "Now who's overdressed, Sookie? Let's get that taken care of." I grab the waist of her little shorts and tug them down. Fuck, it's weird when what you've spent the night imagining fits the reality so fucking perfectly.

Her hand immediately runs over my dick, making me groan. She has the speed and pressure down perfectly. I pull her over to the bed where the height difference diminishes. I can't keep my mouth away from her tits for another second. She moans and her hand stills for a moment as she gets lost in the sensations. After a few moments, she starts stroking again, although her pace is a little more erratic. I slip a hand through her bare folds and she's fucking soaked. I slip two fingers into her; she moans louder and bites down on her bottom lip, which is sexy as hell. "I think you're ready for me, Sookie. Are you?"

"Nightstand," she gasps, and pouts just a little when I pull my fingers out. Before I open the drawer, I lick my fingers clean. Shit. If I had more time, I would make a fucking feast out of her pussy. But she's right: we are on borrowed time and the clock is running down.

I grab a condom from the drawer she indicates and roll it on. Grabbing her around the waist, I flip her so that she's on her back on the bed. I hover over her and position myself at her entrance. I push slowly into her and my eyes roll back at the tightness around me and the heat that makes it through the latex. Her legs wrap around my waist and she counters my thrusts with rolls of her hips. The way her tits bounce every time I shove in is hypnotizing.

"Harder, Eric, please," she sighs; I am never one to leave a partner wanting. I lean back on my knees, pulling her up with me and thrust into her hard and fast. I hear her panting escalate and I know she's close. I take one hand off her waist and stroke her clit. I feel her walls clench down on me and her hips start bucking against mine.

"Fuckfuckfuck!" she screams and I have a momentary wonder if her sisters would be worried by that or if this is just "Sookie". Then I just don't care anymore because whatever she's doing as she comes down feels so damn good that my rhythm gets a little thrown off.

She pulls herself up using my shoulders and pushes me onto my back . She rocks back and forth, grinding against me, bracing herself on my chest. She looks so fucking hot as she rides me and I allow myself to get lost in the feelings of what she's doing. I lift up my head and take one of her nipples in my mouth and she moans again. Her rocking and bouncing gets faster as she nears her second orgasm and I'm about to come.

"Come for me, pretty girl. Fuck, please come for me. Let me feel your tight little pussy milk my cock," I growl at her, thinking she's the kind of girl that would get off quicker with a little dirty talk and she doesn't disappoint. As soon as the words are out of my mouth, she comes with another scream and pulls me over with her. She rides out her aftershocks and lifts off me, falling to my side.

I head to the bathroom to clean up while she catches her breath. When I return, she props herself up on her elbow and looks up at me. "Well, that was definitely not what I expected when I volunteered for bartending duty. Thanks for making the night better than it would have been."

"Eric, get your ass out here already. We have an hour on the road and I want to go to sleep!" Pam's voice calls from the hall.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave," I say, hoping to skip the awkward "I'll call you" bullshit that usually takes place right about now.

"Nice meeting you Eric. Have a safe trip back," she says nonchalantly, getting off the bed to pull on a robe with barely a backward glance. "It was fun," and she disappears into her bathroom.

Left on my own to get dressed and leave, I feel a little let down that she doesn't seem the slightest bit interested in even trying to hook up again in the future. Figures. I pull on my clothes and boots and meet Pam in the hall. She has an exceptional case of sex hair, although since there's no mirror anywhere around, I'm pretty sure I can't throw any stones. She smirks at me; I smirk right back at her. As we head down the stairs to leave, I hear pounding on a door and, "Stackhouse, I want details! Is Tall, Blond, and Handsome proportional or what?"

Sookie Stackhouse. That's going to be a name I want to remember.

**A/N: So, who wants more? This is going to be fairly short, only 6-7 chapters. I have most written. Reviews keep me inspired and on the right track.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, we learn a little bit more about this Sookie. Just so ya know, her mom is... different. Thanks again to MissyDee and Makesmyheadspin. Awesomest betas ever. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer and NSFW. The usuals...**

Amelia bangs on my door. "Stackhouse, I want details! Is Tall, Blond and Handsome proportional or what?" she yells.

I roll my eyes as I wash my face. Absolutely, Eric is more than proportional, but I am not the kind of girl that dishes on details like that after a hook-up. If Eric went to school here, it _might _have had a chance of being more than that. As it is, I have zero interest in trying to start something with a guy that lives over an hour away. Not right now.

I check my phone before I go to bed. Jason called and left a voice mail while I had been... ahem... occupied. He sounded bored and just told me to call Mom when I had a chance. Wonderful.

My mother is a self-involved drama queen. The world doesn't orbit the sun; she is at the center. When Daddy died when I was little, Momma parked my brother and I with his mom, my Gran, so she could "work". What she was really doing was shopping for a new meal ticket. She traveled from job site to job site, doing various jobs for Northman Shipping trying to find her next sugar daddy. She succeeded a few times. Last time I thought about it, I had been to two of her three weddings: Philly, Miami, and Denver. I have to concentrate to recall the names of her grooms. Either her husbands had a short attention span or they got sick of her whining. Probably both. She always went back to Shreveport after the divorce. She didn't think to come get her kids from an old woman who had already done her parenting duty. Mommy Dearest and I don't have the closest relationship.

I decide to put off calling her until the next day. I wanted to relax in the afterglow of some great sex and a couple of awesome orgasms. She could just wait.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I wake up around noon and drag myself down to the kitchen. Ugh. It smells like stale beer and rotten fruit juice. I hate having parties here. I dig my way through the pile of sticky Solo cups to My Precious and prep the coffeemaker. Figuring I can get it over with while I wait for the pot to brew, I call Mom.

"Susie! Baby, I missed you!" she yells into the phone instead of saying "Hello" like a normal person.

Good God, she is almost too fucking perky for me to deal with before I've had coffee. "Hey Mom. What's up? Jase said I needed to call."

"Baby, I have found the man of my dreams! I'm engaged, honey!"

"I'm happy for you. Where are you moving this time?" My delivery is dry and unenthusiastic. She either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

"I'm back in Shreveport, baby. He's actually moving here for me!" she exclaims. "He has a son just a little older than you."

That's just nifty. I'd had other step-siblings, but they'd been nothing more than nameless faces in formal wear at each wedding. Jason was my brother and the only one I would ever want or need. I'm ready to hang up since the coffee is ready, but she keeps talking.

"Susie, I'm so in love! And I caught a big fish this time! Johan Northman!"

"Wait... as in the Northman that _owns_ the company? And, by the way, Mom, should you be calling your fiance a fish?" I roll my eyes. My mother is pure, grade A, one hundred percent fucking _class__. _How am I even related to her?

But she keeps fucking talking. "Baby, I know his son is coming in for Thanksgiving and I think I got Jason to commit to it too. Any way I can convince you to come home for the holiday? Pweese, Susie?" Shit. She's talking in a baby voice. I hate when she does that. I can practically see her pout and fluttering eyelashes. It makes me nauseous.

"Mom, first stop calling me Susie. You know I hate that. Jason's the only one that gets to call me that because he was actually around while I was growing up. It's Sookie or Susannah to everyone else, including you. And cut the baby talk crap. You're a grown woman and that shit doesn't work on me. I'll think about it. That's all you're gonna get from me. It's gonna take something big for me to ditch Gran." My grandmother deserves the holidays. The last maternal thing Michelle did for me was push.

I end the call with Mom because I don't want to deal with her shit. I call Jason and leave him a message sarcastically thanking him for the heads up in his voice mail. I head back to my room with my big steaming mug of black gold and breathe a sigh of relief. I have about three months before I have to make any kind of decision about her and that fucking holiday. The damn things should be outlawed.

Amelia knocks on my door as I drain my mug. "Hey, Sook. Sounded like you and Eric hit it off last night," she says with a sly little smirk.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "I'm surprised you could hear anything over the panting and moaning I heard from your room, bitch. Don't try to call me out on anything you aren't willing to fess up to."

I should have known better. Amelia is more than willing to share all the ins and outs (and wheres and whats that I don't want to think about) of her relationship with Pam. And she expects the same graphic details from me.

"Mia, shush. It's not happening. I'm not giving you fucking details. I'll just say it was good for a one-time deal and that's that."

She gives me her saccharine smile that she only pulls out when she wants something. "I was gonna drive to Northwestern this evening... you could always come with."

I sigh. "And why would I possibly want to do that?" Why is she trying to be fucking Yenta? How could bringing me on her date with Pam be anything other than a set-up?

She hesitates. "Pam and Eric live in the same building. Maybe if I brought you along for company, he'd leave us alone for a little while..."

I knew it. "Mia, Eric is a gown-ass man. He can find other ways to amuse himself without me. Don't college boys have video games and shit like that to play when they have down time?" I start to think. "Why are you so insistent on this?"

The shifty "I got caught" look appears on her face. I see the same look whenever her dad calls about the previous month's credit card bill. "Pam wants Eric to try seeing a girl more than once. From what she's told me, he needs one of those little "take a number" things on his door to rival the turnstile in yours. How awful would it be to settle down for once?"

I sigh again. "Let's see. Quinn? Sam? Fucking Bill? All perfect examples of why settling down is not worth it. I'd rather have some fun and be done with it. If the guy is down with it, I am too."

I fucking hate memory lane. Quinn was a juicehead that always called me "babe" and cared more about his workout regimen than keeping dates with me. Sam was sweet, but for God's sake grow a spine, have an opinion on something and stop deferring to me about EVERYTHING. And Bill... where to start. He might have been acceptable if he hadn't been boinking his ex-girlfriend behind my back. The sad part is he wasn't even that great in bed! Until I find a guy willing to put me first, stand up to me, and be faithful, I have no problem schtuping a guy to get what I want. I'm a simple girl, but I have needs that I can't always take care of myself. And Eric had been fun... he certainly knew how to satisfy a girl. Hell, maybe a trip east wouldn't be that bad.

"Fine Mia, but with some conditions. I drive. When I'm ready to go, we go. I don't care if you're chin deep in Pam's pussy. When I say I'm ready to leave, you clean up and we leave. We are not spending the night there. I have a class at nine that I cannot miss tomorrow morning. And no Goddamn details. If I want to know about your sex life, I will make it a point to ask. But you are not going to spend an hour on the road describing how her muffin tastes. And no begging me for details either. Got it?"

I can't believe it. I actually shocked Amelia into silence. She just stares at me with her jaw on the floor. "What?" I ask.

"Jesus Christ, Sookie, where'd the mouth come from?"

"I'm just setting some things straight. Now, do you agree?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. No sex talk in the car and we leave when you want. You know, you may decide that you want to stay once Eric has his way with you."

"Has his way with me? Are you from the 1930's or something? We've already been there. I know he has skills and I wouldn't mind another ride on the roller coaster. Happy? But I am not going to want to spend the night. I don't do that anymore. Sleepovers mean that something 'more' might be there and I'm not interested in more. Understand?" I want to make sure she is crystal clear on this.

"Yeah, I get it. We're leaving at four." She finally leaves me the hell alone. I already need a nap. It's going to be a long night.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I trust Amelia to give me accurate directions to Northwestern. I'd never been there before and never really planned on going. When I park, I'm impressed by the apartment building in front of me. Tall, clean, and well maintained. Not a place you'd expect an undergrad to be able to afford.

We enter then building and Amelia presses the seven button in the elevator. I follow her to door 709 and wait for Pam to answer. When she opens the door, she smiles at Amelia, then looks at me in surprise.

"Sookie, unless you've decided to accept my invitation for a _menage a trios_, why are you here?" she asks dryly.

Amelia answers for me. "She's here to occupy Eric so you and I can have some guaranteed alone time without interruptions. You said he liked her, right?"

Pam smirks. "Oh, he liked her last night. In fact, if I didn't want you naked, like, _now_, I'd follow her to see the look on his face when she appears at his door."

"Umm, guys, I'm still here. Don't talk about me like I'm not in the damn room. Just tell me where I need to go so you guys can get to it."

Pam starts tugging Amelia down a dark hallway toward a closed door. "1116. I know for a fact he's home and alone. Enjoy, Sookie." I roll my eyes as I head out the door. The last thing I hear is a high pitched squeal and husky laughter. I head for the elevators, really regretting my decision to come tonight.

I hit the eleven button in the elevator before I realize something. If Pam didn't know I was coming, there's no way in hell that Eric knows. Shit. I'm going to look like desperate, stalker girl showing up at his door. I _really _hate Amelia right now.

I lean against the wall and stare at door 1116. This is really fucking stupid. I haven't been invited. I should just go back to my car and try to study.

I make my decision and head back toward the elevators. A door opens behind me, but I don't look back. I'm just embarrassed to even be here. I get to the elevator and hear a deep voice calling out to hold the door.

Holy cow, he didn't look like this last night! His hair is wet and slicked back. The red v-neck sweater clings to his chest and the black jeans highlight one of the finest asses I've ever seen. He doesn't even look up from his phone as he walks into the car.

"Can you hit seven for me?" he asks, his eyes never leaving the little touch screen. I press the requested button and wait. He growls at the phone and hits another button, then holds it to his ear. "Damn it, Pam, pick up! I know you're there. I'm gonna be at your door in about twenty seconds."

I decide to speak up. "I think she's pretty occupied with Amelia right now, so I doubt she's paying attention to her phone."

I choke back laughter at the camera-worthy double take. "Sookie? What are you doing here?" he asks as the doors open on the seventh floor.

I giggle. "I believe I was brought along as a diversion."

He still looks like he doesn't quite believe his eyes. "You were on my floor, but didn't knock?"

I nod. "Yeah, when I realized that I hadn't been invited, I thought it would be rude. So I was going to give them and hour or two to do their thing and I'd use the time to get caught up on Western Civ in my car."

His grin is amazing. Ugh! He is so pretty! "Well, seeing as how my plans seem to have suddenly fallen through, you want to come back up and hang out? I don't know if my couch can compare to your driver's seat for comfort, but it's not too bad."

I can't hide my smile. I have no doubt that just about anywhere in his apartment would be more comfortable than my old bucket seat as I use my steering wheel as a book stand. I nod my agreement and he leans across me to hit the eleven button again. We ride in only slightly awkward silence and I follow him back to his apartment.

He gives me the tour: living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms. Yeah, plural. The smaller one is set up like a study with his computer and desk. Lucky bastard. I was fortunate to get one of the rooms in our sorority house with an en suite bathroom, but I still had to cram all my school stuff into that one room. I was envious.

We settle back in the living room and he offers me a drink. I take a soda, knowing that I would have to drive in the not-too-distant future. He asks if I want to watch a movie. I try to hide my smirk. This is not a date. This is meeting by chance assisted by a pushy sorority sister and if we start a movie, we sure as hell aren't going to be finishing it.

He grabs a random case from a huge shelf and pops it in. As suspected, before the coming attraction trailers are finished, he pulls me on top of him and has his tongue in my mouth. Oh! You hear that?

That's me not complaining the least little bit.

His hands weave into my hair as he holds my head, directing a kiss that gets me all kinds of hot and bothered. My arms wrap around his neck and just savor the feel of his long, hard body underneath me. I'm straddling his hips and I can't help but feel his excitement through his jeans. I try to grind my hips over him and his hands instantly move to my ass, stopping me. He growls against my neck, "You need to stop that now, greedy girl, or our fun is gonna end before it starts." He leaves one hand on my butt and moves the other back to my hair as he starts kissing me again. Good lord, does this guy have a talented mouth or what?

He moves his hands slowly, so smoothly that I almost don't realize it until both of his huge hands are lightly gripping my hips and moving them with the slow rolling of his underneath. Ooh, sneaky. I don't even register the sensation in my head, but my body sure notices, evidenced by the dampness in my panties. Realizing that we're about to move past simple making out, I tug at his shirt and run my hands underneath, sighing at the well defined muscles under my fingers. He obviously takes care of himself. He moans a little and slides one hand from my hip up my side until he reaches my bra strap, which he is amazingly able to unhook with the one hand. That's a talent.

He slides his other hand up until he's cupping my breasts under my now useless bra. His thumbs glide over my nipples, giving me goosebumps. Fuck, his hands feel so good on my skin. Deciding to match his movements with my own, I scrape and tease his chest with my fingernails and smile at the light shudder that runs through him. I want to get rid of the barriers though, so I sit up and pull off my shirt, tossing it and my bra to the floor before returning my mouth to his. It's not enough.

He apparently agrees because he sits up under me and lifts his own shirt, not pulling away from my mouth until he has to to get the sweater off. He discards it with as much care as I took and pulls me to him hard. Mmm. The light sprinkling of hair on his chest tickles my breasts in a delicious way and he reverses positions, laying on top of me, only now his mouth and hands travel over my now exposed skin, exploring. We'd only taken the smallest amount of time for this last night; it was nice to be able to linger now.

We spend a good amount of time just running our hands and mouths over each other, enjoying the feelings we give to the other. However, the time comes where it just isn't enough for either of us. I know my shorts and panties are soaked to the point of discomfort and his jeans cannot be feeling much better. I manage to get my hands wedge between our bodies and start working on the button to get his jeans off. Working on _my_clock gives me a chance to do things I hadn't had the opportunity to do before.

Without speaking, Eric figures out where I'm going and lifts off me, letting me pulls his jeans down. This boy sure likes going commando. His cock springs out at me, hard and ready. I wrap my hand around him and stroke. His eyes roll back just a little and I get on my knees in front of him. God, he is just gorgeous without clothes.

I look up at him though my lashes and take his tip in my mouth and roll my tongue around it. His moans spur me on and I take more in, keeping one hand wrapped around his base and the other planted on his ass for balance.

I never realized my lack of a gag reflex was such a rare, highly coveted quality until I got to college. Slowly I take him all the way in until I can feel him at the back of my throat. I swallow around him and he shudders. I pull back slowly and release him, still looking up at him. "Do you like that?" I ask with a smirk.

He is only able to nod, which I take as a good sign before I wrap my lips around him again. I've never gotten the girls who either won't go down on a guy or do it half-heartedly out of obligation. Getting a guy to lose himself the way a well-performed blowjob does is a major fucking turn-on, so I give it my all. I roll my tongue around him until my lips are flush with his base again, then I hollow my cheeks, putting suction into it. "Fucking Christ, Sookie!" he calls out and I smile around him. I love that reaction.

He is big though, and I can feel the muscles in my jaw starting to ache. As if on cue, I feel him swell _even bigger _and his hips are pumping as he fucks my mouth. "Fuck, Sookie, I'm gonna cum," he gasps as his thrusts become erratic. I suck just a little bit harder and feel hm shoot down my throat. His hands tangle in my hair again as I lick and suck him down, cleaning him off before I release him from my mouth. He collapses back onto the couch bare-assed and eyes wide. "How the fuck did you learn to do that?"

I smirk, just a little, feeling pretty damn smug right about now. "Just a natural talent. Glad you enjoyed it." I go to sit next to him, but he's quicker than I expect.

"Uh-uh, little girl. I get to repay the favor now." He takes my place on the floor and unfastens my shorts and grabs my ass and pulls me to the edge of the couch so I'm just barely on the cushion. Hooking my thighs over his shoulders, he licks his lips. "I regretted last night not being able to make a feast out of this pussy when I tasted you on my fingers. I'm not losing that chance again," he says in a husky whisper that makes my insides tremble. As if to test the waters, so to speak, he runs one of his incredibly long fingers through my folds and brings it to his lips, sucking on it. "Jesus, woman, how do you taste this fucking good?" It's obviously a rhetorical question, because he follows it immediately with, "Did sucking my cock make you this wet, or were you thinking about later?"

"Mmm," I sigh, because his breath washes over my wet, sensitive skin, making me shiver. He gives me a smirk of his own and runs just the tip of his tongue from my ass to clit, making my hips buck up. He uses his left arm to pin me down and uses his right to spread me open in front of him.

"That's not an answer, Sookie," he says with a teasing lilt to his voice. "Did having my dick in your mouth turn you on?" He blows over my pussy, just making me want more, and I'm impatient.

"Yes, ok? Blowing you made me hot. Happy now?" I growled. Seriously? He's going to interrogate me _now_?

"That's all I wanted to know," he mumbles against my thigh and returns to the buffet in front of him. He flattens his tongue and licks me slower, making my eyes roll back in my head. Holy shit, have I mentioned the level of talent this boy has in his mouth alone? He alternates between slow, long swipes and quick little flicks, all at important destinations, all of which I enthusiastically approve of in loud moans and sighs.

He moves his lips over my nub and flicks it over and over with his tongue. "Fffuuuuuck!" I groan and I feel his lips curl up in a smile. He slides one, then two of those amazing fingers into me while his tongue never stops moving. Fingers thrusting, tongue flicking, lips sucking... I feel the pressure building in my stomach and know I'm about to free fall... and the asshole _stops_. "Wha.. you fucker!" I yell, sitting up.

He chuckles, just a little. "I'm not going to let you come until I want you too, Sookie. We have all evening to play. I don't want to wear you out too soon." And he dives right back in.

Still seething from my stolen orgasm, it takes him longer to get me warmed back up than either of us honestly expected. Robbing someone like that should be fucking criminal. I'm still pissed, but, Jesus, once he gets me back to where I was, I grab his wrist and growl, "If you stop this time, I will walk out that door and finish myself." At this point, I can't say it's an idle threat, either. He chuckles again. He keeps everything steady as I build and once he feels my walls fluttering, he speeds up and I _finally _get to feel that wave of pleasure crash over me. "Fuckfuck! Christ!" I call out as it consumes me. He laps at me languidly as I come down and shiver a little with aftershocks.

He gets to his feet and helps me to mine. I expect him to take me back to his bedroom, but nope. There is a perfectly good couch that he wants to bend me over right here and I have no arguments with that at all. He holds me to him first, my back to his chest, his hands cupping my tits. "Bend over, Sookie," he whisper-growls in my ear and it's fucking _hot _to be ordered like that.

I feel his rock hard erection digging into my lower back. I bend at the waist over the back of his couch with my ass in the air. "Like this," I ask innocently, thinking that it's _exactly _what he meant.

He reaches down and strokes himself, and shakes his head. "Spread your legs further apart." I do so until he nods his head. He gathers my hair in his hand and tilts my head back. Damn, what a rush. I never thought I'd like that. "Stick your gorgeous ass out further, pretty girl," he says against my shoulder, before giving me a little bite on the back of my neck. It's not hard enough to hurt, but definitely firm enough to leave a mark.

I adjust my stance to his specifications and stick my ass out further until my lower ribs are resting on the back of the sofa. I look back over my shoulder and he's just looking at me, slowly stroking his impressive cock. Like I said, I'm impatient. I take one hand and run my fingers through my folds. "Eric, if you're just going to stare at me with your dick in your hand, I can think of a much more comfortable position than this one."

He slowly shakes his head and I can't tell if he's saying "no" or trying to bring himself out of whatever daze he seems to be in. He takes a big step forward and all of a sudden, his erection is nestled between my ass cheeks. He does that hair pulling thing again to get me to turn and face him. It's still hot as fuck. "Are you still wet for me, Sookie?" He takes two fingers again and lightly probes my entrance. "It seems so," he whispers as I moan. He removes his fingers and I hear foil tear and the unmistakable sound of a condom being put on. Thank God one of us still had some common sense, but where the fuck did that come from?

I don't have time to wonder a lot about it, because a second later, I feel him pushing into me. His hands are firm on my hips, holding me steady. He's easing into me slowly. Too slowly, but the way he has me positioned takes away any control I might have had otherwise. Finally, he's as deep as he can get and it feels so fucking good. His height lets him lean over me, releasing my hips for just a moment, and he collects my hands. He brings them around my back and holds them in place with one of his huge ones. His left hand returns to my hip and he starts thrusting slowly. How did I not know that losing control was such a turn-on? And it wasn't anything major either. It felt just... amazing.

"Do you want me to speed up, Sookie? You need to tell me what you want. Your tight little pussy is so wet, but I know you want more. Tell me," he demands from behind me, still just slowly sliding in and out of me.

I'm not shy in the slightest about asking for what I want. "I want you to fuck me, Eric. I want to feel you as deep inside me as you can get. I want to feel you slam into me hard," I respond. I just hope he takes me at my word and gives me what I ask for. I can feel him gliding over my g-spot slowly and I want him to fucking pound into me.

He half growls, half chuckles at my response. He releases my hands and grabs my other hip in his firm grip. He slowly pulls back until just his tip is resting inside me. "Are you ready, Sookie?" he asks in this husky voice I haven't heard yet and I almost come just from that.

"Mm-hmm," I sigh and without any warning, he plunges into me so deep and so hard I have to cry out. His hips crash into my ass and I can just tell that I'm going to have a bruise somewhere tomorrow. It feels so good, though, I just can't bring myself to care. He doesn't let up after that first thrust and continues to drill me.

No other guy as ever been so deep into me, but then, no one else I've been with have been as big as Eric. He hits that special spot over and over until I'm begging for a release. Although he let go of my hands, I left them in place at the base of my back. I go to help myself over and he lightly swats at the back of the hand I move.

"Don't fucking move unless you want me to stop," he says and slows down to prove he's serious. Fuck! I reposition my hands where he left them and he resumes his pace, only he snakes one of his own hands underneath me and rubs tight little curls over my clit.

It happens so fast it sneaks up on me and suddenly I'm coming so hard I can't feel my extremities. Eric doesn't slow down either. He pumps right through my orgasm until I feel another one building on the end of the first. One last, hard, deep thrust and I'm over the edge and I bring him with me, yelling my name in a primal scream.

He collapses against my back, and I feel him softening inside me. "Eric, get off me. You weigh a ton and this is not really comfortable," I remind him. He lets himself slide out of me and excuses himself to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. I grab my clothes off the floor once I'm sure my legs will hold me upright and take my turn to clean up once the bathroom is free.

I come out to see him wearing his jeans and nothing else. I turn to look at the clock. Fucking hell. It's just before ten. We'd been at this for just under five Goddamn hours. That is some pretty impressive stamina. I also realize that I need to go if I want to get back to NIU and cram some studying under my belt before midnight. I grab my pocketbook from the coat rack by the door where I hung it up when I came in. "Eric, can you call Pam and let her know I'm on my way to get Amelia? I don't feel like banging on her door for twenty minutes while they finish up."

He nods with a smirk and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek as I hurry through the door. "Thanks for the default invitation. I have to run." I jog to the elevator and hit seven. I'm about to pound like hell on door 709, but Pam beats me by opening the door as I rush down the hall from the elevator. Amelia gives her a quick kiss good-bye and chases me in my dash to get to the car.

We spend about an hour on the road to get back to campus. Amelia abides by the rules I set as a condition for being her distraction for the night, but that doesn't stop her smug looks at me the entire trip. Okay, so I had a damn good time. Doesn't mean it's going to happen again.

**A/N: So amazed! So happy everyone seems to want more. Kinda relieved since I just finished chapter 5. Reviews rock my socks and keep me motivated. Thanks for each and every favorite/alert notice and review. You guys are awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A little split pov for this chapter. He knows her last name; she doesn't know or really care what his is at this point. Also, I am a little in love with this Sookie. More than one person has commented that she is like a female Eric and that is totally my intention. Thanks again to MissyDee and Makesmyheadspin for making my thoughts a little more coherent. And this is actually pretty safe for work, so no worries. Enjoy, even if they aren't mine.**

**EPOV**

I fucking hate Halloween. Pam and I started a tradition when we moved in here: as soon as the sky starts to darken, we leave. We might bar hop, we might hit the movies. Anything to avoid the greedy little ankle biters in their costumes and bags out begging for free candy. Even growing up, I didn't get the point in wearing ridiculous clothes to get "treats". In high school, I appreciated the fact that most of the girls would wear teeny tiny outfits and claim it was a "costume", but I never participated.

Now Pam is dragging me back to NIU because Amelia's sorority is having a movie themed Halloween party. Until now, Pam thought the "holiday" was as pointless as I did. She shows up at my door and scouts my closet. She pulls out a black suit, a white button down shirt and a red tie with thin black stripes. "You're wearing this for Halloween," she tells me in a tone that tells me she won't listen to any arguments.

"What the fuck am I going to be, Pam? A banker?" I make it a point not to wear suits unless someone is getting married or someone dies. I have the rest of my life to wear that shit; I can avoid it now if I want to.

"Better... a lawyer," she cackles as she leaves and I don't get to ask what the hell she means.

Knowing my ass will get kicked if I'm not dressed when I show up, I put the suit on as requested and go to meet Pam at her apartment. I'm driving this time because there's a very good chance she'll be staying over and I don't want to be stuck. If she stays, Amelia can drive her home. I knock on door 709 and a virtual stranger answers the door. Silver heels, no hose, and a weird fringy white beaded dress that is way lower cut than is usual for Pam. I could accept all this, but she's also wearing a blonde wig that barely brushes her chin. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" I ask in an awed voice.

She rolls her eyes at me and lets me in. "How long have you lived here and you have to ask?" She pulls a bag from her coat closet and tosses a fedora at me. "Roxy Hart," she says with a pose and slumps at my lack of recognition. "_Chicago_? Renee Zellweger? Shit, don't you watch any decent movies?" she grumbles as she grabs her coat and a bag... just in case.

"Pam, I don't watch musicals. Who the hell am I supposed to be?" I look down at my suit, entirely unpleased to be wearing it.

"Billy Flynn, my lawyer. Richard Gere played him in the movie."

I wrinkle my nose. "Eww. The gerbil guy?"

Eye roll again. "Urban legend. If it makes you feel better, Usher played him on Broadway."

That slightly mollifies me as I get the car warmed up for the hour long drive. At least this is a sure fire way to avoid the trick-or-treaters.

I pull up to the ASA house and see Amelia running out in an identical dress, only her dark hair is already the appropriate length. "Aren't identical costumes some sort of faux pas?" I ask.

Double eye roll. I'm already sick of this. Pam explains, "Meals is Velma Kelly. They wear identical dresses in the finale." She looks at Amelia. "How'd I do with our Billy?" she asks, gesturing to me.

"Pull the stick out of his ass and get him to loosen up a little, we might have a winner," she says, her eyes scanning me.

"Screw this. I'm getting drinks," I say, stalking off towards the front door.

After Sookie left the evening she showed up at my apartment, I had neither seen nor heard from her. I'm not surprised, although it is unusual. She seems like she's into the casual thing as much as I am. I'm kind of grateful that she isn't begging Amelia to get Pam to give her my phone number or something like that. That would be annoying.

I look over the party goers and I'm impressed by some of the costumes. I see Jack Sparrow, Freddy Kruger, and Charlie Chaplin. For the women, I see Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_, a surprisingly realistic Jessica Rabbit, and a really bad Marilyn Monroe is bartending. Marilyn never let her roots show like this chick does.

I get a Jack and Coke that is not nearly as much fun as the first one I ordered here. After getting eyefucked by Poorly Dyed Marilyn, I decide to walk around. I see Pam and Amelia make a splash in their _Chicago _outfits. I grab a seat and wait until it won't be rude to leave. I figure that will be when Pam and Amelia take off for Amelia's room.

Time fucking stops. So much bare skin coming through the door. Mid calf boots. Long tan legs bare to the waist. Two long strips of dark red fabric covering the front and back connected by a thin gold cord. Bare, flat belly. Breasts barely covered by scraps of tan fabric held in gold wire. Gold bracelets and arm bands. Hair braided and tied off in gold fabric. And the fucking kicker? A metal collar with a chain attached.

But this Leia is blond, not brunette. Fucking Sookie. I should have known. No one else could have pulled off such a... hell, _erotic_ costume and make it look classy instead of sleazy. Every straight male's wet dream is standing in front of me and, I won't lie, I'm fucking speechless. She looks at me with a smirk and puts her hand on her (very naked) hip.

"What do you think of my costume, Mr. Flynn?" she asks with a cheeky tone to her voice. I feel my cheeks flush when she slides a finger under my chin and closes my mouth for me. Damn it, I _don't_ blush.

She winks at my lack of comprehension and heads to the bar. She returns a few minutes later with a gin and tonic and sits next to me. She stirs her drink and takes a sip. "I'm still waiting for your thoughts on my costume. If you didn't look like you'd just been hit in the head with a sledgehammer, I'd be insulted."

I try to form some sort of thoughts around the dirty fucking images rolling around playfully in my head like scampering puppies. "It's a very nice costume. Did you make it yourself?" There. That sounded reasonably coherent and intelligent.

She smirks again. "Of course I did. Do you think I'd rent something like this," she says, indicating the skirt, "that has been intimate with more women than I care to think about? Nope, I did what any crafty girl would do, I spent an obscene about of time on Google trying to find pictures from all angles and hit the fabric and craft stores."

Again, don't really know what to say to that. I think harder. "Do you always go all out for Halloween?"

I finally get my first genuine smile. "Always have. Gran would make costumes for Jason and me when we were little. Once I got older, I made them myself."

Why was Jason ringing a bell? Eh, it's a common name. "What other things did you dress up as for Halloween?"

She thinks for a moment, biting down on her bottom lip as she does. "I was actually a flapper my senior year, fringy dress and everything, but not as elaborate as Pam's or Amelia's dress. Oh! And my freshman year I took an old bikini top, added some sequins and made some pants and a veil and went as a belly dancer. It was kind of a sporadic thing after we outgrew trick-or-treating. Just something to do if one of my friends decided to throw a party."

I listen to her stories and wish I'd had that kind of upbringing, instead of being shuffled from town to town, step-mother to step-mother. Then she recrosses her legs and any melancholy thoughts drift right out of my head and the sight of lots of tan skin covered by absolutely nothing. She follows the direction of my eyes and the smirk returns.

"I swear, I think some of you guys have never seen a woman before. This thing covers the same amount of skin as my bathing suit, if not a little more. What is the fascination? Is it the collar and chain thing? If so, that's kind of kinky."

There aren't words to explain to a girl the allure of that costume and, at least for me, it has _nothing_ to do with the chains. Any guy-to-guy conversation that consists of "Princess Leia gold bikini", there are almost no other words that have to be said. Any guy over the age of fifteen understands the fascination with that costume.

She continues, the smirk never fading. "You want to know the funniest thing about me wearing this?" I nod, not seeing a single thing about the costume as funny. "I actually can't stand Star Wars. I've tried watching them, even the new prequels, and they all put me to sleep about twenty minutes in. My exs thought it was blasphemy, but there it is."

Okay, _that_ is kind of funny. I had an appreciation for the movies, but not to the point where I would fly across the country to some convention and wear a PVC Stormtroopers outfit. Not _that_ big a fan.

Conversation shifts and we talk about normal, everyday stuff. Midterms that are about to start for each of us and holiday plans. I tell her that I plan on spending Thanksgiving with my dad and his girlfriend; she says she hasn't decided if she's going to spend the time with her mom or her grandmother.

Time flies by and before I realize it, people are heading out and the house is almost empty. Pam and Amelia are nowhere to be seen. I could take this as my cue to leave, but I'm not entirely ready for the night to be over. I have fond memories of the evening that Sookie and I spent in my apartment and to say that I wouldn't like a repeat performance would be a total lie. Especially with her in that damn costume.

I can see by her expression that she shares some of the thoughts going through my head and hands me the length of chain hanging from the collar. _Fuck__ me_! I can always leave in a few hours.

Who knew that the costume would look even better on the floor?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I fly out of the hell that is O'Hare the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. Dad said something about having Michelle's son Jason pick me up at the airport in Shreveport. He didn't mention anything about the daughter. Interesting. Well, not really.

I land and see a slightly taller-than-average blond guy holding an obviously hastily scribbled sign "Northman". I assume this is my soon-to-be step-brother. He doesn't seem like a bad guy at first sight. Jason shakes my hand and we walk over to baggage claim.

"Ya know, if Susie hadn't gone to visit Gran in Dallas for the first half of the week, you guys might have shared a flight. As it is, she'll be driving in on Thursday morning before the meal."

I was starting to have a sinking feeling. Coincidence. Everything was just fucking coincidence. I'm not going to question it right now. I don't think I could handle it if what I think is happening here is really happening. Too much. I shove those thoughts away and grab the single suitcase I checked off the belt and follow Jason to his truck. It's nice, with an extended cab and covered bed. But the nauseous feeling returns at the logo on the driver's side door.

"Stackhouse Construction and Landscaping". Fuck. This is going to be so bad.

"So, Jason," I start, thinking of a way I can broach the subject, "does Susie go by any other names?" Hell, I might as well clear this up right now.

He looks slightly puzzled by the question, as I probably would be after knowing someone for about five minutes. "Well, Gran calls her Susannah when she's in trouble, but that's not often. She's always been 'the good girl'. I know some of her sorority sisters call her Sookie. It's the same nickname Daddy gave her before he died, but to me, she's always gonna be Susie."

My father had bought a house on the outskirts of Shreveport and it takes about forty minutes to get there from the airport. Forty minutes to soak in the fact that my "good girl" soon-to-be step-sister is the same girl that I had been having rigorous, fantastic, "bad girl" sex with. Okay, this wasn't that bad. It's not like we grew up together, like brother and sister. Hell, we had no idea that our parents were hooking up (Eww – that thought is just _wrong_) when we first hooked up. But, shit, this is going to be so damn awkward.

I greet my dad after Jason pulls up to the garage. It's not as huge as some of the houses he's had before, but it's definitely on the big side for two people who don't have kids living at home. The Tudor style home suits him well. I also know that Michelle was already living with him. I can't get over this in my head. Damn it, I wish Dad had picked me up from the airport. Put of this mental freak-out on hold for a couple of days. Or, hell, is it better to be prepared ahead of time? I guess I'll find out.

I greet my dad with the manly hug-back slap and smile. If anyone wants to know what I'll look like in about thirty years, look at Johan. I saw him over the summer when he came to visit before school started, but it was just a quick weekend. The only thing about Dad that ever changes is who is standing next to him. I can tell immediately that if I hadn't figured out the connection this family had to Sookie by meeting Jason, I would have been caught up when I met Michelle. She is Sookie in about twenty years. Same blond hair, just slightly darker with age. Same amazingly clear blue eyes. And, as wrong as it may be to think it, same rocking curves that make men grateful to be men so they can appreciate them. I know _exactly_ what my dad sees in this woman.

"Eric, it's so nice to meet you. I've heard nothing but amazing things from your father and I can see that he told me the truth. Welcome to Louisiana," she says , in a voice completely devoid of the same charming accent that Sookie and Jason both have. "I wish that Susannah were here to meet you, but she will be here in a couple of days. She went to spend some of the holiday with her Grandmother."

"It's okay, Michelle. I'll be here until Saturday. I'm sure we'll have ample time to get to know each other." I have to will myself not to smirk. We already know each other plenty.

**SPOV**

I miss Gran so much when I'm in Chicago. I left home for college two and a half years ago, but I come back every summer. She deserves to get this time with me, since Jason moved to Shreveport to be a big fish in the little pond of landscaping companies rather than a medium fish in the huge fucking lake that is Dallas. Since I have to leave before the actual holiday, we take the time to make a miniature feast. I know, without a doubt, that it'll be better than the catered crap my mom will be serving.

Wednesday night we have our meal and Gran makes way too much on purpose, intending for me to take the bountiful leftovers to her grandson. We talk for a little while about my intentions for teaching and whether I plan on staying in Illinois or move top a different state. I would love nothing more than to return to Texas. Warmer winters, for one thing. I refuse to get used to lake effect winters. My southern blood doesn't acclimate to those kind of temperatures.

Per usual, she asks about my love life. The only one of my boyfriend she ever met was Bill, and I think she had a harder time breaking up with him than I did, until she found out why I dumped him. I tell her that there's nothing to tell. Because other than a few incredibly awesome, insanely fantastic fucks with Eric, my love life is non-existent. And it doesn't bother me. I have my qualifications and until someone meets them, I have no problem waiting. My needs are taken care of.

Jason calls after dinner before I go to bed. He has a few reasons. The main reason is that he really doesn't want me to forget his food and I have to laugh. Said he got to see Michelle pull the doting step-mother act that she's done before and it was just as nauseating this time. He said that our soon-to-be step-brother isn't bad, but seems a little freaked out by our family and can't figure out why. I tell him I'll be able to figure him out when I get there tomorrow.

I curl up in my old room with all my high school decorations still on the walls. When I wake up, I help Gran clean the kitchen and make sure the cooler with Jason's leftovers is fully packed. I fold my little bit of laundry and get the rental car packed. Once I'm on the road, I realize in a little more than three hours, I'll be meeting my new future family, depending on how long this Northman guy's attention span is. My flight home Saturday can't come soon enough.

**A/N: So Eric knows and Sookie doesn't. There wasn't any way realistically that I could have Eric meet Jason and Michelle and _not_ have him be able to figure out who Sookie is. Happy Monday to y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, another chapter that is pretty safe for work, leading up to a delightfully NSFW chapter next. Sookie has a whole lot to say, plus we get some of Eric's impressions. MissyDee and Makesmyheadspin are awesome. They help me make sense of my slightly out-there ramblings. I don't own 'em, but damn are they fun to play with!**

**SPOV**

I pull up to the Tudor mini-mansion that my mom is now living in with her new sugar dad... I mean fiancee. I see Jason's pickup in the driveway, which Mommy Dearest must _love_ since it's all dirty due to it's use in his work. I know that she hates that his chosen profession is so blue collar, but he's damn good at what he does and I'm proud of him for starting his own business and succeeding in a down economy.

I park my rental next to the truck and pop the trunk to get to my luggage. A deep voice behind me makes me jump. "Can I help you with your bags, young lady?"

I spin around, laughing. "Jason, you goof! Give me a hug, Big Brother!" He grins and spins me in a gigantic bear hug. We keep in touch and talk often on the phone, but I hadn't seen him since Christmas last year. His blond hair is slightly lighter than mine because of all the time he spends outside, and his brown eyes are just like Daddy's. I'm more like a smudged carbon copy of Mom. As far as I'm concerned, any and all resemblance ends there.

"Damn, Susie, you are looking good! Something up in Illinois must be working for you!"

I smack his arm playfully. "Not even close! It's too damn cold up there! If everything goes the way I want, I'm moving back to Dallas after graduation."

He twitches his eyes toward the house. "Any way you'd consider Shreveport?"

I shake my head. "Not unless Gran moves here and you know as well as I do that _that_ won't happen. By the way, where's the rest of the family?"

He grabs my suitcase with one hand and wraps the other arm around my shoulders. "Michelle is probably terrorizing 'the help' and I think Johan and Eric are watching football."

I pause, causing Jason to stumble. "Who's Eric?"

He shakes his head and gives a soft chuckle. "Eric is Johan's son and our future step-brother. He flew in from Chicago a couple of days ago. Tall motherfucker, but a pretty good guy, as far as future steps go."

Nuh-uh. Not happening. Shitshitshit. This is _so_ not good. "So what does he know about me?"

Jase gives me a strange look. "It's weird, Suze. Almost as soon as we met and I told him that you weren't going to be here until today, he started asking about you. Like if you had any other nicknames. He had the same damn look on his face that you do right now. Do you guys know each other or something?"

Fuck my life. I really don't feel like talking about my sex life to _my __brother_ (eww), but I don't want to walk in there unprepared. "I'm not positive, but if it's who I think it is, then yeah, we've met."

Jason, the dick, starts laughing. "Susie, you're fucking blushing. You don't blush, _ever_! If this is who you think it is, how well do you know him?" He has a shit-eating grin that makes me just want to smack him.

I feel my face heat as my blush deepens. "Apparently not well enough to get his last name. Shit, this is going to be fucking awkward. I know Michelle's going to be completely oblivious. How observant is this Johan guy?"

Realizing that I want to chat for a little while, he put my bag down on the sidewalk and sits on the steps heading up to the front door. "Well, from what I've seen, he absolutely adores Mom. But as soon as Eric showed up, it was like a light bulb got turned on inside the guy. I see him with Eric and it makes me wonder what life would have been like if Daddy were still here. Anyway, the only way he would know if something was off is if Eric gets hostile. Is he likely to fly off the handle seeing you?"

I think for a moment and shake my head. "No, he's had a couple of days to mentally prepare. If he doesn't know it's me about to walk through that door, I'll be fucking shocked. He's probably going to find humor in it. Come on, let's get this over with."

Jason picks up my bag and leads me to the guest room I'll be using for the next two nights. It has it's own bathroom, fortunately, and all the furniture is a really pretty light oak. The colors of rose and country blue aren't really my style, but since I'll likely only be in here to sleep, I can deal.

"SUSIE! Baby girl! Come give Momma a hug!" my mother screams, running into the room with the arms wide open. I give her a half-hearted hug while Jason smirks over her shoulder.

"Jesus, Mom, how many times so I have to tell you not to call me Susie?" I mumble in her ear since she won't let me go. "I'm not a little girl anymore," I add.

She finally steps back and looks me over. "Sure, and Sookie is _so_ mature. God, sweetheart, you look amazing! I have two beautiful children!" she says and dabs at an over-dramatic, imaginary tear. Michelle grabs my arm and drags me down the hall. "Dinner is ready, but I want you to meet Johan and Eric first."

I get pulled down another hall and two flights of stairs to what can only be called "a man cave". An older version of my playmate stands with a smile. "You must be Susannah. My God, I'd recognize you anywhere. You look just like your mother. I'm Johan and this," he says, gesturing to the blond head that has yet to turn around, "is my son Eric... who I thought had better manners," he added sternly.

I see the blond head bow lower for a moment and the broad shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath before he stands and turns. "Susannah?" he says with a glint in his eye. I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

I match his tone, saying, "Eric?" I smile and offer my hand. "You can call me Sookie. I only get called Susannah when I'm in trouble." Now he looks like he choking, he's trying so hard not to laugh.

I raise my eyebrow at him and listen to Mom babble about what she "prepared" for dinner, like she's actually fooling anyone. Johan takes her arm and escorts her up the stairs. Jason looks back and forth between Eric and I, chuckles, and heads up the stairs himself. I take the opportunity and speak first.

"So, Eric _Northman_, huh? I probably should have taken the time to learn your last name, right?"

He grins, looking relieved. "Yeah, maybe. Except for that first night, we didn't really spend a whole lot of time talking though, did we?"

"No, not really. In what world is it likely that your dad and my mom get engaged at the same time you and I meet at a random party seven hundred miles away? I'm not the only one that thinks that's fucking freaky, right?"

"I have to agree that it's a huge damn coincidence. But there was no way that we could have connected the dots."

I lean against the wall. "I talked to Michelle the day after we met and she told me about, well, your dad and how he has a son a little older than me, but she didn't give me a name."

He smiles again. "Dad called me right before Pam and I left for the party that night. He told me about your mom and her kids Jason and Susannah. No last name, though."

"It wouldn't have mattered. Michelle hasn't shared a last name with Jason and me since I was eight. Come on. We should go to the dinner that Michelle slaved over ordering and arranging. Otherwise, they'll think we're up to something." I wink and try to hide a giggle at his look of surprise.

God, he looks so good! He's just wearing a navy button-down and black jeans, nothing extraordinary. But the dark blue of the shirt makes his eyes blaze and the dark jeans with it is the perfect foil for his blond fairness. Ugh. So not fair.

I've spent the last almost four hours in a car, so I'm dressed for comfort, not to impress. Well, at least Mom didn't say anything about my NIU t-shirt and hot pink yoga pants. Oh! And I can't forget my floral flip-flops that I always wear when I drive so I can slide them on and off easily. I wish I had time to change, but it's a pretty moot point now.

I follow Eric up the stairs, thoroughly enjoying my view. We take our seats across from each other and look at the food Michelle lovingly transferred to her own serving platters. Despite being more than seven months away from being twenty-one, Mom pours me a liberal glass of wine. It could be that she didn't want me to be left out as the only one underage at the table, but it's probably closer to the truth that she doesn't remember that little fact.

I roll my eyes at Jason and take a sip. I'm not a big fan of wine. It usually tastes like fruit juice that's a little spoiled and it gives me a headache. I move my glass of water closer so I can sip from that instead. No one says grace, and that just feels wrong. I may not be especially religious, but if any meal deserves a prayer of thanks, it would be this one.

The plates start going around the table and I can't help but miss my Gran. Even with just the two of us on the wrong day, it felt like more of a holiday than this does. It's good that Mom is happy and Johan seems to be a nice guy, but I don't know who Michelle is trying to kid. She hasn't been a part of what I consider my family for a very long time.

We make small talk over dinner and I have to remind Mom that I'm majoring in history and minoring in education. For some strange reason, she thinks I'm a communications major. Jason talks about some of the jobs he has lined up and some of the projects he wants to do in the spring. Eric talks about some of the things he's thinking of doing with his Poly-Sci major. Only Johan and Mom stay quiet until we run out of things to say.

"Kids, we wanted you all here for a reason. We've set a date for the end of May for our wedding," Johan starts, smiling across the table at Mom.

She continues. "Sus... Sookie, I would be honored if you would be my maid of honor."

Johan picks up, "And Eric, I would love for you to be my best man."

And Michelle again. "Jason, I want you to give me away. I know it's not traditional, but it would involve our families and that's what's important to us."

That's my Goddamn breaking point. I can't take any more of her. I remove the napkin from my lap, mumble "Excuse me" to the rest of the table, and storm off. I don't know where I'm heading, as long as I get away from my fucking mother.

I storm out the nearest door, which leads to a very nice flagstone patio with very expensive furniture that will be pleasant once the weather gets warmer, but I pass it by. I need to get farther away. I walk across the neatly manicured lawn and wonder, briefly, if Johan hired Jason to do his landscaping. I can't picture my future step-father on a riding mower, no matter how hard I try.

I continue across the grass until I get to the woods at the edge and enter. The late afternoon shade is just enough me make me shiver slightly. I look around and find a huge boulder sitting in a sunny patch. I make my way to it and climb to sit, just listening to the sounds of nature.

I don't know how long I just sit there with my elbows on my knees and my palms covering my face. The sun sinks deeper and the boulder is thrust into the shade like the rest of the grounds. I just keep sitting, and I don't look up when I hear footsteps.

I expect it to be Jason, but the voice is wrong. "You are a hard lady to find, Sookie."

I huff a bitter laugh. "Is Michelle pitching a fit over my manners?"

The footsteps move closer. "She tried, but Jason shut her up. What happened in there?"

Taking a deep breath, I lift my face from my hands and look at Eric. You got some time? This is an expansion on what I told you the first night."

He nods and joins me on the boulder. "Okay, I told you that Jason and I lived with Gran in Dallas after my dad died since Mom traveled for work. Well, that's a nice story, but not the entire truth. Daddy died when I was six and Jason was nine. We lived here in Shreveport when he passed. When Gran came for the funeral, Mom handed us off to her, saying she needed to get away for 'a little while' and travel to some other job sites. Said she couldn't live in Shreveport without Daddy. She moved to Philly and took a job there. While she was there, she met Maxwell Lee. He fell for her and they got engaged. I was eight and a flower girl in that wedding. Jason and I were all ready to move to Philadelphia, but Mom said that we should finish the school year in Dallas so the transition would be 'easier'.

"When June came, Jason and I waited every day for Mom to call and say she was on her way to pick us up. In the middle of August, she said that she would still be traveling for work and it would be better for us to stay with Gran just a little longer. We never saw her and only heard from her about once a week. When I was eleven, she called to tell us that she and Maxwell had gotten a divorce. She was returning to Shreveport for just a little while, then transferring to Miami.

"Jason and I were psyched about that. Miami, beaches, warmth year round... what wasn't to like, right? About six months later, she told us she was engaged to Andre Paul. I was a junior bridesmaid in that wedding. That guy creeped the hell out of me. He looked about sixteen. Mom sent us back to Gran while she went on her honeymoon and we didn't hear from her again for about four months. By this time, Jason was fifteen, or close to it, and told me that Mom was never going to come for us and to just get used to Dallas. So I did.

"When I was seventeen, Mom called. She told us that she and Andre had gotten a divorce and she was living in Denver. She split from her husband and moved across the country and didn't think to tell her own kids about it until after the fact. The icing on that shit cake was that she was engaged _again_. This time to a guy named Russell Edgington. Jason and I boycotted that wedding, I was done with her shit.

"I left for NIU shortly after my eighteenth birthday. My own mother couldn't take time out of her busy schedule to take her only daughter to college and share that experience. I was pissed. She didn't even realize that I had left for college until she made a call to Gran and, surprisingly, wanted to talk to me.

"Mom and I have kept in touch over the past few years, but I knew she got divorced _again_ when she called me from Shreveport. It's where she always goes to recuperate from her broken hearts. I guess this is where she met your dad."

I take a breath to calm myself after my monologue. "I don't know how it is for your dad, but Michelle hasn't been my family for a very long time and asking Jason and I to be her wedding party because of the whole 'family' aspect just pisses me off. If she cared about us as family, she would have done her Goddamned duty as a mother and actually care for her children instead of dumping them off on an old woman who just had to bury her only child before taking over the care of _his_ children because their mother was too fucking selfish to do her job."

Eric just looks at me, stunned. Okay, maybe I might have said a little too much to the _son_ of the man that Mom was getting ready to marry. "I have nothing against Johan and if he's happy with Michelle, I wish him the best of luck with her. If she's happy, it's a bonus, but I stopped caring about her happiness a long time ago. But if that bitch wants me to stand beside her with a smile while she gets married _again _when she can't even remember that I hate it when she calls me Susie or what I'm studying in school, she can just think again because it's not happening."

**EPOV**

I've spent the most of my time of the past two days thinking about two main things. The first is how weird it is that Sookie Stackhouse, literally one of the best lays I've ever had, is about to become my step-sister. I'm really not sure how I feel about that. I'm also watching my dad and how he interacts with Michelle. There is something about her that just rubs me the wrong way.

I'm used to people being straight with me. I just don't have the time or patience to put up with coyness or games. Pam being my best friend is a perfect example of the qualities that I like. Jason seems to have that same quality. My dad has always been honest and straight-forward with me, sometimes to a fault. Michelle seems like she just says what she thinks the person she's talking to wants to hear. It doesn't matter if it completely contradicts something she said earlier.

Besides her looks, I really don't get my dad's attraction to her. She seems incredibly high maintenance and kind of whiny. I envy Jason's ability to leave each night and go to his own apartment. With the way she nags him, I'd leave too, if I were him.

But I look forward to seeing Sookie. It's hard to think of the girl I know as Jason's sweet kid sister, Susie. The girl I know, at first glance, may look like the girl next door, but she blows that impression away once you meet her. She can swear like a sailor and damn is she sexy in a way that I'm not really used to. It's a little disconcerting that she's as okay with the casual random fuck thing as I am.

If I'm really honest with myself, between the stress of classes and the undeniably awesome sex I've had with Sookie, I haven't had the desire or time to play with anyone else. Pam has been giving me shit about it, calling Sookie my "pseudo-girlfriend". Whoever taught her big words like that should have a ball-gag welded in place.

Regardless, I look forward to Thursday. I wonder if Jason has clued his sister into the fact that she might know her future step-brother. I don't think he would, though. I've seen that he has a slightly twisted sense of humor and I bet he wants to get her reaction.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Dad calls me down to his game room to watch football and catch up. I think it's more to avoid Michelle in her Thanksgiving frenzy. She's ordering around caterers like she's a freaking queen. I'd rather be anywhere than in the same room as her when she's in this kind of mood. I know she's anxious over Sookie's arrival, but flipping out on people just trying to do the job you're paying them for is wrong.

A few hours later, I hear shrill shrieking coming from upstairs and I can only assume it means that Sookie has arrived. I get a little anticipatory thrill at getting to see her out of her comfort zone. I do wonder if she'll keep up the good girl image she's worked at fostering for her family or play up the sex kitten that she always seems to be around me.

It isn't long until I hear multiple sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. I choke on my laughter, listening to my dad introduce himself. He nudges me and implies that I'm being rude. I'm simply trying to stay calm and not smile like a fool. I take a deep breath, stand, and turn.

Mmm. I don't know how she manages to make something as simple as a gray t-shirt and fleece yoga pants look to sinful and mouthwatering. The pants cling to her hips and there isn't a panty line to be seen and the t-shirt rests against the best tits in Louisiana (at present. This weekend, they'll be the best boobs in Illinois). Even her flip-flops are kinda sexy, showing off her hot pink toenails. Shit. That's it. I need to stop spending so much time with Pam.

It's really strange to hear her referred to as Susie or Susannah. I only know her as Sookie; it fits her personality. Susie sounds like a six-year old that holds tea parties for her dolls and Susannah makes me think of a librarian, and not the dirty, sexy kind either.

I love the arch to her brow and the sass in her voice when she says my name and mockingly introduces herself. I almost start coughing because I'm trying really hard not to laugh. One look at her and I know she sees the humor also.

Dad, Michelle, and Jason leave us alone and I feel a strange awkwardness around her. I didn't realize that she didn't know my last name until today and I wonder what would have happened over the past few months if she had known. She's still saucy and slightly flirty as we talk about the weird situation we find ourselves in. My jaw drops when she winks at me before following me up the stairs to go eat.

She looks over the nice spread of food on the table with thinly veiled scorn before she takes a seat next to Jason, across from me. We pass the food and we three "kids" talk about our plans for the near future. Dad and Michelle wait for those conversations to stall before telling us about their wedding plans. My eyes keep drifting to Sookie. She stares at her mother with narrowed eyes and the crests of her cheeks are bright pink. After her mom spouts some sentiment about "family", Sookie mumbles something and storms away from the table. Michelle starts tearing up and whining about her daughter's lack of manners.

"Mom, shut the hell up and sit down," Jason hisses and neither Dad nor I say anything. "She's more upset about your lack of sincerity than anything. Just shut up and eat and leave her alone. She's made it twenty years without your assistance; she can survive a few more hours." Jason returns to his plate. Michelle presses her lips together and sits back down, picking at her food.

I manage to finish a now awkwardly silent Thanksgiving meal before I excuse myself from the table. I grab my jacket and take off in the direction I saw Sookie heading earlier. It's close to sundown, but by chance, I see her blond hair stand out against the dark of the woods around her. She's sitting on a boulder, covering her face. Shit, I hope she isn't crying. I really can't handle tears.

I announce my presence and she lowers her hands. I'm relieved to see her calm, but still flushed. I sit next to her on the rock and she tells me why she had the reaction she did, which, to me, also explains Jason's reaction. I'm quiet while I think about what I'm told about my future step-mother. This is a woman who has chosen herself over her children for over fourteen years, if not longer. In those years, she was widowed, then married and divorced three times. My dad had married and divorced the same number of times in the twenty years since my mom had died, but I had been with him each time until I was legally an adult and was able to make my own decisions. I can't see him shoving me off on my mother's parents in Sweden to take care of me while he traipsed around the world, treating me like an acquaintance at his weddings. I wonder if my dad knows this about her or if she's spun the story to her advantage.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders, and it feels like a normal thing to do. It feels natural. The pink slowly fades from her cheeks and her breathing calms down. "This is why I almost didn't come here. I was tempted to spend the whole holiday in Dallas with Gran. She really can't stand Michelle. I love her because she's my mom, but I just can't being myself to like her or want to be around her all that much," she explains.

I nod, because I can understand where's she coming from, even though I haven't had her experiences. I see Jason crossing the lawn; he's found our hiding spot. He gives his sister a hug and tells her about how he shut up their mom in more detail than I gave and she give a dry little giggle. I take that as a good sign. Since he lives here, I ask Jason what places around here are open on a holiday. He laughs and tells me that it's a little known fact that bars that open on Thanksgiving make mad bank because after a day full of "family togetherness", people want to get away and drink. He tells us he knows just the place, slips Sookie an ID from an old girlfriend and we go in to change and escape the madness that has become our families.

**A/N: Well, wasn't that fun? I wanted to say thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. You guys are the reason I keep doing this (well, that, and the fact that otherwise I'd have no way to clean the cobwebs from my brain). Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my, this chapter was so much fun to write. I'm gonna throw out a great big ole NSFW here to get it out of the way. With the general mood, this should be pretty predicable, but still fun. MissyDee and Makesmyheadspin totally helped me out in getting this straight. Enjoy what I did with my borrowed dolls.**

**SPOV**

Is it wrong that this seems more like a date than heading out with my brother and the son of my mother's fiance? Because it really feels that way. Jason hands me Dawn's old ID from when she'd been blond and I slip it into the back pocket of my jeans. The jeans might just be skin tight and I pick them for that specific reason. The black sweater I pull out of my suitcase might have a super deep v-neck and be cut so it shows tummy when I move my arms. Might. Not admitting anything right now, though. I slip on my boots that zip up to mid-calf and have a four inch heel. I comb out the pony tail I've been in all day and see I've been able to avoid that annoying, ugly hair bump. A little eyeliner and lipstick and I'm as ready as I'm going to get. Any more effort and it will seem too much like date prep.

I meet Jason by the front door and he raises an eyebrow at my appearance. I grumble "Shut up," and nudge him with my elbow while we wait for Eric to join us. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and look up. Damn. This is going to make tonight difficult.

He's still got the black jeans on, but switched to a plain white button-down with the top couple of buttons undone and the sleeves rolled back just a little. He has on black boots and he just looks freaking mouthwatering. Ugh. Jason's smirk broadens.

"Well, guys, we can either all try to cram into my truck, but Suze will probably get squished between the two of us, or we can take her rental. Personally, I vote for the rental, since I have a feeling I'm going to be driving."

I dig the keys out of my purse and toss them to him. I vote for the rental too, since I _would_ be pretty squashed in the truck with two big guys like Eric and Jason on either side of me. I also know without being told that I'm riding in the back, because they both need the available leg room of the adjustable seats. We all grab our jackets and take off, not even bothering to let our parents know where we're going or when we'll be home.

Jason tells us about Confetti's, the bar he tends to frequent on nights out. Apparently he's friends with the bartenders Willow and Stacy, and I know by friends he means "I'm interested in them but haven't fucked them yet". Good for them. Way to show some willpower, girls.

We get there around seven and I'm surprised by how big the place is. It's in the warehouse district and has two floors and a mezzanine. Stacy, a hot platinum blond with a huge rack and tiny waist, gives Jason a big hug when we enter. It's early enough to where it's not busy yet, so we grab some stools at the end of the bar. Jason sits a little way away from Eric and me while he turns on his charm for the bartender. Another girl with long wavy ash blond hair and a less Barbie-like figure comes over and takes drink orders from Eric and myself. While he waits for his beer and I wait for my gin and tonic (what can I say, when I like something, I stick with it), we chat a little bit about things that have _nothing_ to do with our parents.

I challenge Eric to go head to head against me on the touch video game that sits at the end of the bar. That thing is like crack. I have wasted more dollars in these things than I care to think about, but I feel like it gives me an edge. We play some silly card games and I win all of them, making him give me an exaggerated pout. I pat his hand and poke his lower lip back in, making him finally chuckle.

Slowly, the bar starts to fill with people looking for an escape and I see what Jason meant by bars that open on this particular holiday rake it in. Every single person looks tense and worn. I know the feeling. I'd been right there a few hours earlier. As the time passes and the drinks continue to flow, I slowly forget Jason is there and that Eric's dad and my mom are engaged. I'm having so much fun playing around and talking with Eric that I let those little facts slip out of my head completely. I hear "Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing" come over the satellite radio system and I pull Eric up off his stool to dance with me.

He sits back down with an appalled look on his face. "I _don't_ dance, Sookie," he said, sounding amazed that I would even think that he would.

I shrug and stand in front of him and dance by myself. I love Chris Isaac's voice and the beat of this particular song. I notice him start to shift in his seat and give myself a little internal high-five. I run my hands over my sides and my hips, because, damnit, I want _someone's_ hands on me, and it looks as though I'm going to have to handle that for myself. I close my eyes while I move to the beat and run my fingers though my hair. Unfortunately, it's a really short song and ends before I like. I give Eric a small smile and fully intend on taking my seat on the bar stool next to him before I hear "Criminal" by Fiona Apple start. Slow, seductive, and fucking sexy. I bet myself that I can make him dance with me.

I dip and sway to the beat again and chance a glance up at him. His eyes are dark and roaming all over me. The best part, in my opinion? His hands are clinched into fists and resting on his thighs and he leans toward me unconsciously. I turn my back to him and position myself between his bent knees, continuing to move to the music and run my hands over my body. I grab my drink and drop low. I can't resist looking at him again, so I turn around before I slink back up, sipping on my fourth G&T through the little stir stick. My blue eyes are locked with his in a challenge. Can I make him do something he doesn't normally do without saying a word?

I get my answer when he takes the drink from my hand and puts it back on the bar. He doesn't get to his feet and dance with me, but he scoots to the edge of the bar stool and pulls me to him. "Don't stop. I love watching you move like that," he growls in my ear in a husky voice that makes my eyes roll back a little.

I keep my eyes on his while I dance between his legs, only his hands are the ones running over me now. I move mine to his shoulders to keep my balance. When the song changes to something faster, the spell seems broken and I grab my drink off the bar and reclaim my stool. I awkwardly try to think of something to say. Why the fuck does this have to be so weird?

**EPOV**

Oh. My. God. If my thoughts were rated by the MPAA, they would be NC-17. All I can think about as I watch her body while she dances is how she looks moving when she's naked. The way her hips dip and roll when she's on top of me. The way her back arches underneath me. The way her hands feel running up my legs and over my stomach while she's blowing me. The way her face flushes red and her eyes roll back, then close, right before she comes. This is what I see in my mind while I watch her dance to the bar music.

I take a quick glance around and I see that I'm not the only one that notices how fucking _awesome_ she looks. I'll be damned if she dances for or with anyone else tonight. I pull her to me, making my claim, not giving a damn about what anyone else thinks, and that includes Jason. I reacquaint my hands with her curves and thank God for every last one of them.

When the music changes and the mood shifts, she hops back up onto her bar stool like nothing's changed and starts sipping on her drink again. I look down the bar and see that Jason's attention seems to be split between the bartenders that he's trying to fuck and his sister. I admire how protective he is of her, but that shit is going to have be set to the side. I have absolutely _no_ intention of going to bed in the green and blue bedroom that my dad has given me in his new house alone. Now I just have to make sure that the person I want joining me is up for that plan also.

I lean in and whisper in her ear, "While I'm all for drinking away the stress of this Godawful holiday, I think we should call a cab and head back to the house to work out the tension in a more... mmm... pleasurable way." I see her shiver and sip the last dregs of her gin and tonic before hopping off her stool to go talk to Jason. I see him start to argue with her while I ask the stacked bartender for the number for a cab company. No one knows those numbers better than a bar employee. She rattles one off that I dial and keep an eye on the siblings at the other end of the bar.

After a few minutes of enthusiastic gesturing and angry faces, Jason turns back to the bar looking grumpy and Sookie tosses a twenty and a ten on the bar and takes my hand at the exact moment the yellow car pulls up outside the main door. She gives Jason an exaggerated wave and opens the back door of the cab before I'm able to. She rattles off the address and pulls me to her, laying one hell of a kiss on me. The driver chuckles, but I know this _can't_ be something he's never seen before, so I just go with it. Fifteen minutes and twenty-five dollars later, we get dropped off at the front door.

When we walk in, only the basic lights of the hall and the stairs are on, so we can find our way unhindered. I listen for a moment and hear nothing but silence. I assume our respective parents are sleeping, so we head to my room quickly and quietly.

Finally we're behind my closed and locked door. "We can't make too much noise. I can only imagine what would happen if we're found out," she giggles against my chest as she unbuttons my shirt.

I work on getting her insanely sexy sweater off as fast as possible. "I'm not the noisy one here. I guess I'll just have to keep your mouth occupied the whole time," I say with a smirk.

She shifts to get the sweater over her head and begins working on my belt. "And I can just image how you'll want to do that. What exactly do you intend to use to keep my cries of pleasure muffled?"

I work on her jeans while trying to toe my boots off without interrupting her progress. "I can think of one thing that your fingers are just inches away from," I manage to moan when her palm runs over my dick. I refocus and work her jeans off so that she's in front of me in the hottest black lace and tan satin bra and thong.

She licks her lips and releases the buttons on my pants slowly. Why the fuck am I wearing button-fly jeans? She flips open the last one and lets them drop to my ankles, where I kick them aside as I walk her backward to my bed. I pick her up and her legs wrap around my waist. I use one hand to cradle her ass and the other to unclasp her bra. The entire time, I can't stop kissing her. Her mouth, her neck, her tits, all are fair game for my lips.

I sit down on the edge of the mattress and her legs adjust so she's straddling my lap. I maneuver us so that we're in the middle of the bed with me underneath her. "Let's get you better dressed for the occasion, Sookie," I mumble between kisses and work her hot as fuck little panties down her legs. She wiggles to assist and when they get to her feet, she kicks them off and straddles my legs again.

She kisses her way down my body, licking and nipping in strategic areas until she reaches my cock. I'm so damn hard by this point that I'm aching. She has me all kinds of worked up and I can tell by the state of her thong that she is just as hot for me. Right before she takes me into her hot mouth, I sit up and grab her around the waist, spinning her so her knees are on either side of my chest. God. Her sweet pussy is spread open in front of my face and she's soaking wet.

I pull her hips a little closer to my head and run my tongue over her, moaning against her with how sweet she tastes. I moan again when I feel her lips close around my dick and her tongue swirls around my length. Looking down her back, I can see her blond head bobbing and it's really fucking hard to keep my head in the moment, when all I want to do is lay back and enjoy what she's doing. But that's damn selfish and I intend on making her feel as good as she is making me feel.

I lick thought her folds from clit to slit and her hips buck against my chest. She moans around my cock and the vibrations combined with the feeling her her throat closing around me as she swallows is almost enough to make me come then and there. I close my eyes and try to think of something unappealing. My dad and Michelle... doing this.

Okay, that did it. I'm able to to calm down enough to put my all into making Sookie come all over my face and fingers. I stiffen my tongue and work it into her, making her moan again. Replacing my mouth with my fingers, I slide two into her and start flicking her clit with the very tip of my tongue, alternating that with little pulls on it with my lips.

She cups my balls in one hand and squeezes them gently, making the head she's giving even better, adding different sensations. I find her g-spot and stoke that with my fingers and she moans almost constantly. I can tell by her stuttered breathing and the way her walls are pulsing around my fingers that she's just on the edge. I want to make her come and wonder if she'll be able to keep quiet as she does. I thrust my fingers into her faster and suck hard on her clit.

Jesus. Her body spasming on top of mine is hot enough, but the screams she muffles around my dick cause me to come right after her and I have a hard time not yelling with the pleasure that's making me see fucking spots. I end up unconsciously biting her thigh to keep from waking up the house. I can't remember the last time I came that hard and it takes me a little while to regain my senses.

Panting, Sookie turns around and slides her body up mine. She looks at me with a totally blissed out grin on her face and her eyes are still a little hazy. "Fuck, we _have_ to do that again sometime," she whispers in a slightly slurred voice, and I know it's not the alcohol fucking up her speech. Drunk by orgasm. Hell, I feel the same damn way. I just nod my head and gaze up at the ceiling.

We both doze off lightly, but a little while later, I feel her fingernails on my thighs, inching toward my cock, which is twitching, not wanting to be ignored in her explorations. I sleepily run my hand down her side until I make contact with her still slick folds. I tease her a little as my brain starts waking up, just tracing her lower lips with my fingertips until her hand wraps around me. I'm half hard already, but she brings Not-as-big Eric (he's not "_little_" by any stretch of the imagination) to full attention. I'm still slightly buzzed from the drinks at the bar, but I can definitely get into the swing of things. I roll over onto my side and start kissing those amazing lips that make me lose my mind, wrapping my hand in her hair as I do. She runs her fingers up my back, giving me goosebumps, until they lock behind my neck and pull me closer.

I roll on top of her and position myself. I slide into her and muffle a groan against her shoulder because she feels so. Fucking. Good. We kiss a little bit more, then I sit up to a kneeling position and lift her a little so her ass is on my thighs as I thrust into her slowly. It feels too damn good to go fast. I use the new position to reintroduce myself to my favorite twins, running my thumbs over her rosy nipples, making them stand at attention more than they already were and I tweak them a little between my fingers. She writhes underneath me, biting down on her lip to muffle her little cries.

I never still my hips. I can't. Her butt lifts in rhythm, trying to get me deeper. I release her tits and grab her hips. I can't slow down; her pussy is all but sucking me in and clenching around me and I know I won't be able to last. My hands are busy holding on to her and fucking her as hard as I dare, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to the room by unusual noises. One slender hand reaches down between us and works her clit in tight little circles and pinches her nipple with the other. It's so fucking hot that when she starts coming around me that she pulls me over with her. I end up biting her shoulder and she almost draws blood on that poor bottom lips of hers as we try to keep from waking up the fucking neighborhood.

I roll over to her side again; I remember her telling me once that I weigh a ton. I'm more or less two of her, so I can see how me using her as a mattress would be uncomfortable. We're both sweaty, sated and fucking exhausted.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I wake up , wincing at the little slats of weak early morning sunshine that makes it through the blinds and try to will away the pulsing behind my eyes. Why the fuck am I so damn hot and when did my blanket get so heavy... and blond? Oh FUCK!

"Sookie, wake up! You have to get back to your room before anyone wakes up."

Her eyes crack open and she mirrors my earlier wince at the light. "Uh-uh. Want more sleep. Too tired," she mumbles and tries to bury her head under my pillows.

I snatch them away. "You want our parents waking up to this?" I ask, gesturing to our naked bodies... Oh God. Fuck Me. "Please tell me you're on birth control," I groan, suddenly panicked.

Her eyes snap open again at my question. "Of course, Eric." She realizes why I'm asking as she thinks about last night. "Fuck, tell me you're clean."

I nod my head. "Nothing to worry about there. Last checkup was fine and that was right before I met you. I haven't been with anyone else. You?"

Thankfully she nods too. "Same. I was checked out after my last boyfriend cheated on me, and again right before classes started. That can't happen again, got it?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "This isn't all on me, you know? You have some responsibility here."

She hops out of bed and flinches, holding her head. "I'm going to my room and going back to sleep. This is too much to deal with before coffee and it's too damn early to be awake." She grabs my robe off the hanger on the back of the door. "I'm borrowing this until later. I _do not_ want to put on last night's clothes." She slides into the robe that swallows her tiny little body, and belts it so she won't trip, picks her clothes off the floor, and heads for the door.

"SUSANNAH! What the hell are you doing?" I hear shrieked from the hallway and I wince at the volume, the shrillness, and, of course, the fuck-upedness of the situation. Can't un-ring this fucking bell.

She leans against the door frame, looking relaxed and at the same time blocking the view into my room. "Mornin' Mom."

**A/N: See, I told ya it would be fun. You guys are totally awesome for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting on this story. I don't think there's going to be a _whole_ lot more to this story, maybe 2-3 chapters., possibly an epilogue. Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Can I say briefly how much I LOVED writing this chapter? Especially the first part. I am totally crushing on this Sookie because she's so totally OOC. Also love the response this is getting. You guys are awesome. MissyDee and Makesmyheadspin are awesome too for beta-ing and proofing this for me. Enjoy the aftermath. No lemons, but the characters I have no claim to have some pretty salty language going on.**

**SPOV**

It's all I can do to keep from laughing at the look of horror on Michelle's face when she sees me open the door to Eric's room wearing nothing but his too-big robe and carrying the clothes I wore last night. She has to be aware that I am no child and certainly no virgin. I know I probably look completely debauched, with sex hair and smeared makeup, but ask if I give a shit.

"How are you this lovely Black Friday, Mom?" I ask in a completely neutral tone. I could be asking her about the weather as she sputters and stammers in front of me. "I think Eric's a little tired. Shall we take what is sure to be an enthralling conversation to my room?" I ask, closing his door behind me and navigating the halls with her following me, unable to form a complete sentence.

"What were... how could... I can't..." She has a lot of good starts, but hasn't managed to ask me a single cohesive question.

We reach the sickeningly girly room that has been assigned to me and I toss the clothes in a corner near my suitcase, for things that will need to be laundered before I leave tomorrow. I walk into the en suite and wash off the traces of makeup that got smeared across my cheeks sometime between leaving the bar and waking up. Feeling slightly more refreshed, I walk back into the room to face my ashen-faced mother. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Did you... did you sleep with Eric last night?" she asks in an agitated whisper.

I nod. "Yeah. It usually goes against my rules, but after drinking at at bar and the rounds of amazing sex, I was just too damn worn out to get to my own room last night," I say casually. Do I want to give my mom a heart attack? Maybe just a little bit.

She gasps and covers her mouth. "Susannah! How could you! You haven't even known him for a whole day!"  
>I laugh. "It may seem that way, but the first time I fucked him was after just knowing him for a few hours and that was months ago. Aren't you glad that you're such an involved mother that I inadvertently screwed my future step-brother and didn't even realize it?" At this point, the fake smile slides off my face.<p>

"This happened before?" she whispers, shocked.

I nod, still calm in the face of her turmoil. "The night after you told me about your engagement... and the night before that. And I can't forget Halloween. He really liked how my Princess Leia costume looked on the floor. Looks like those Northman men are like catnip to us Stackhouse women... but you haven't been a Stackhouse for a long time, have you?"

Her mouth opens and closes soundlessly. I just stare at her waiting for something coherent. I roll my eyes and pull out some clothes. "If you're just going to stand there and gape like a fish, do you mind if I take a shower while you do that? I got all kinds of sticky and sweaty last night and I want to get clean." I can't resist that last comment. It's too much fun to rile her up and know she can't do a damn thing about it.

I head back into the bathroom and hang up Eric's robe on the door. Turning on the heavenly multi-head shower, I brush my teeth while the bathroom fills with steam. When I finally step under the water, I sigh with comfort. I take my time getting clean, because, in reality, I do feel kind of sticky and gross after last night. Hangovers can do that. However, underneath the grossness, I just feel incredibly relaxed. Amazing orgasms can do _that_.**  
><strong>

I step out from under the hot water smelling like almonds and honey from my hair to my toes and wrap one of the plushy towels around my body and the other goes around my hair in a turban. I head into the bedroom and see that the precisely made bed is not empty. Eric lounges, his back against the pillows and his arms folded behind his head. His eyes haze over for a second at my barely covered body, then turn cold. "Was that fun for you?" he asks dully.**  
><strong>

"You'll have to clarify what you want to know? Are we talking about last night? Or my shower? Be a little more specific, please," I say, flipping my head over as I try to towel the excess water out of my hair.**  
><strong>He sits up straighter. "Antagonizing your mother about what she saw this morning. I didn't hear what you told her, but it was enough for her to run crying down the hall."**  
><strong>

I can't help but laugh, and his eyes get icy. "Eric, I guarantee that a single tear didn't mar her cheeks. She's pissed because I was honest about what we've been doing since we met and she doesn't like the fact that I make my own decisions. If she wanted a say in how I act, she should have fucking been around."**  
><strong>

"So was this some sort of twisted revenge against her?" he asks, a hint of anger in his voice.**  
><strong>I shake my head and grab my comb from the vanity desk. "Of course not. I didn't even know who you were when this started. Maybe the way I told her this morning could have been a little more gentle and a little less graphic, but I don't really care what she thinks."**  
><strong>

He rolls his eyes at me. "You didn't even think about the whole damn story possibly being repeated to my father, the man who pays my tuition and my rent? The man for whom I have carefully cultivated an image of scholarly excellence and moderation of life's excesses in general? You think I want him to hear about me fucking random chicks at sorority parties and, oops, one just happens to be the daughter of the woman he's going to marry?" Okay, so maybe I didn't think _that _whole part through and I tell him so, truly apologetic. I got too caught up in flustering Michelle to think about that part.**  
><strong>

I grab a bright blue sweater and jeans and start getting dressed. I don't bother asking him to leave or give me privacy; he's seen it all before. I notice he drops his eyes in an act of not staring, but I see his smirk return while he tries to sneak inconspicuous glances. I wink at him and finish dressing.**  
><strong>

He leaves my room first and heads to the kitchen; I follow once I'm fully dressed. I still need coffee. I see that the whole family has congregated around the island and I grab a mug and fill it with the necessary sweet nectar of the Gods of Columbia (or Hawaii or South America... I don't care where it comes from as long as it's dark and brewed). I take a seat at the table where I sat last night and Jason turns to me with the biggest shit-eating grin I've ever seen on his face. I nudge him to get him to knock it off and Johan clears his throat. "So... did you kids have a good time last night?" he asks.**  
><strong>

A lot of thing happen all at once. Eric drops the croissant he'd been eating, Jason cracks up laughing, I choke on my coffee and Mom gasps and leaves the room, red in the face. Jason recovers first and says that we all had a good "bonding" experience, hanging out together. I manage to swallow the coffee I was choking on and agree, adding how Eric and I had had fun playing the little touch-screen games. Eric just nods, agreeing with every bit of bullshit we come up with. Johan turns curiously in the direction that Mom had taken off in, but shrugs it off and goes back to asking us about our evening.**  
><strong>

Jason gives me a _look _and nods his head in the direction of the patio. I refill my mug and follow him out the door and let Eric and his father talk alone. Jason sits in one of the wrought-iron patio chairs and I sit in the other, facing him.**  
><strong>

"So what the hell was that at the bar last night, Susie? That's not like you!"**  
><strong>

I sigh and sip my coffee. "Jase, Let's be real honest. We haven't spent a whole lot of time together since I left for college. I've been screwed over six ways from Sunday by the guys I try to go out with, so I figure why put myself through that over and over. You know as well as I do that you can get certain benefits of a relationship without actually being _in _a relationship. I met Eric back around the beginning of the semester and we just clicked. I'm not looking for anything serious or long-term and neither is he. This works for right now."**  
><strong>

He smirks and shakes his head. "If I'd had a girl acting that way toward me last night, I wouldn't have woken up alone this morning." I can't see my reflection, but I feel my cheeks get hot and I know I'm blushing. "Shit, Susannah! In their fucking house with them sleeping down the hall? Part of me wants to be proud of you for pulling it off, but the other part wants to smack you upside your head for risking it.**  
><strong>

"Jase, we were worked up over the damn holiday dinner mess and a little drunk and no one got hurt. Until..." I trail off, not sure how I want to tell him.**  
><strong>

His eyes narrow. "Until what, Susie?"**  
><strong>

I close my eyes and sigh a little. "Until Mom saw me leaving his room wearing only his robe."**  
><strong>

He's silent for a long enough time that I start to get nervous when he starts laughing again. "Shit! That must have been priceless! What did she say?"**  
><strong>

I tell him about our confrontation and the admittedly not nice things I either insinuated or flat out said to her. I also tell him about Eric's chastisement following. I meet his eyes and turn on the puppy eyes. "I need you to ask her not to tell Johan about this. I don't think she will, because she'll be too embarrassed, but I need you to confirm it for me. She's not going to listen to anything I have to say after this morning. Can you help me out here, Big Brother?"**  
><strong>

He envelops me in a hug and kisses the top of my head. As he nods, I tell him, truthfully, that I have the world's best older brother and head back in to get some food. Jason follows me in and heads off in the direction of Michelle's room. **  
><strong>

I take my seat at the table after filling up a plate with fruit and toast and notice Johan has left. I look across the shiny wood at Eric and meet his eyes. "You know there's almost no chance that Michelle is going to tell your dad anything. Jason's taking care of that for me."**  
><strong>

He tilts his head. "He knows too?"**  
><strong>

I nod, but explain, "I didn't say anything though. He knows me too well and my involuntary reactions gave it away. He's sneaky like that. And he's not upset or overprotective or anything. He's just the normal amount of worried about his little sister. But he's covering for us."**  
><strong>

He takes his plate to the sink and leans against the counter facing me. "I don't know what it is about you, Sookie. You make me take risks I normally wouldn't even consider. You get me to toss aside my common sense. I don't like that I never quite know what to expect from you, and I love it at the same time."**  
><strong>

I tilt back in my chair and meet his gaze. "How would you know what to expect from me? You don't know me. Not really. You know a little about Sookie, the ASA party girl. You know a little bit about Susannah, the good girl-next-door going to college on an academic scholarship that she worked her ass off to earn. You know a little about Susie, the poor girl with the absentee mom that was raised by her grandmother. But I'm a combination of all those girls and it's up to you if you want to find out who I really am. Or you can stick with what you know and leave it at that. Either way I'm fine with it. **  
><strong>

He nods, as if in agreement. "I get that. What about you, Sookie? Are you at all curious about who I am besides Pam's friend who reluctantly accompanies her on her booty calls?"**  
><strong>

I shrug. "If you want to let me get to know you, that's great. Up until now, though, I was fine with knowing what I know. Hell, I didn't even bother to learn your last name until yesterday. I knew you were a student at Northwestern and Pam was your best friend. I knew that you were hot as hell and incredible in bed." I see his face flush a little at that and I raise my eyebrow. "Like you've never been told that before. Yeah right. I also knew that you weren't looking for any kind of commitment, which was _awesome _because that was the last thing I wanted. All of a sudden I find out that your dad is going to marry my mom and something changes. I don't fucking like change," I grumble to myself.

**EPOV**

Could this be any more awkward? The last thing I need is for my dad or her mom to learn about the extent of our already complicated "relationship". I can't believe we did what we did last night. Well, not the sex, because we're damn good at _that_. No, the fact that we did what we did in the same house as our parents and didn't have enough sense to split up before going to sleep. A little bit was the alcohol, no doubt. The cottonmouth I have is proof that I had more than was smart at the bar. Sookie was a little wilder than usual, and she slept in my bed. I know from Pam (who knows from Amelia) that Sookie _doesn't_ do sleepovers. So I knew she was somewhere between tipsy and drunk.

Having Michelle see Sookie as she was leaving my room was not good. I only heard the beginning of the confrontation, but I could just tell from Sookie's tone of voice that Michelle was not going to be pleased with what her daughter has to tell her. I do wonder how far she's going to take it, though.

I hear gasping coming down the hall a few moments later and peek out the door. I see Michelle covering her face and taking deep breaths, as if trying to calm herself. Fuck. What the hell did Sookie say to her? And how bad is it going to be if she repeats it to my dad.

I love my dad. I may not love the choices he makes in her personal life, but he has always been there for me. He has only ever asked me to keep any "goings on" in my personal life discreet. Unfortunately, his company and the money he's made from it make us targets and he doesn't want me to be part of that. All he asks of me is to keep up my grades so I can graduate with honors and to partake in life's pleasures in moderation.

This little southern belle has turned my world upside down and I have no idea how to right it, or if I even really want to. I decide to take this head on and go to Sookie's room to talk to her. I hear her shower running and for a hot minute, I want to strip down and join her. But that would be the opposite of productive and decide to wait on her to come out.

I see her exit and GOD, it's almost wrong how sexy she is, even with a towel turban on her head. I steel my resolve and ask her about the conversation with her mom after she left my room and why it would make her mom cry. It upsets me a little that she would laugh at her mother's distress, but she assures me there were no actual tears and that she was just overwhelmed by Sookie's unnecessarily frank honesty.

I ask if she thought about me at all during her tirade, what it would do to my father's impression of me to hear that information from his fiancee. She pales a little.

"Honestly, Eric, I was so interested in getting a rise out of Mom that I really didn't think about it. I'm sorry, I should have. Look, we'll head out to breakfast, gauge the emotional climate out there to see if Michelle has said anything, and go from there. I know my mom. The last thing she wants is to create a scene that isn't about her."

Surprisingly, it makes me calmer and I watch her dress, although I pretend to look down, but she's not fooled and winks at me to prove it. I like that she knows being modest in front of me is pointless. I decide to head to the kitchen for breakfast to see how things are feeling out there to get a mental game plan.

I see Jason on a bar stool at the island eating some fruit and toast. I grab a croissant from a tray of pastries on the counter and take a seat at the table. Michelle won't look at me, but Dad and Jason seem as jovial as usual, although Jason's eyes are still a little bloodshot.

I nudge Jason's leg with my foot under the table and he looks up with a smirk that could rival my own. His good ol' boy facade may fool a lot of people, but he's perceptive and picks up on body language and facial expressions like no one I've ever met. That smirk tells me he's been able to read the emotions of everyone in the room and he's going to have a long talk with his sister later.**  
><strong>

When Dad asks if we had a good time, it's pretty obvious he's the only one not uncomfortable with the double implications of the question and Michelle leaves the kitchen, gasping for breath again. Apparently her emotional reactions are nothing new to Dad and he shrugs it off. Sookie rolls her eyes after clearing the coffee from her windpipe that she choked on. Jason made up some vague stories of "bonding" last night, and Dad nods, seemingly satisfied.**  
><strong>

Jason has some silent communication going on with Sookie and they head out to the patio, leaving Dad and me alone in the kitchen. He takes a seat across from me where Sookie had been sitting and turns to face me.**  
><strong>

"Tell me, Eric, what are you really thinking about all of this. About Michelle, and Jason and Sookie."**  
><strong>

I take a moment to compose my thoughts. "I like Jason. He's a funny guy and I could see hanging out with him even if our parents weren't getting married. And honestly Dad, Sookie and I met in Chicago and didn't realize who we were to each other until she got here yesterday. I met her the night you told me about your engagement to Michelle, only I met her as Sookie, not Susannah. It never occurred to me that there would be a connection."**  
><strong>I want to be as honest as possible with my Dad. I don't feel the need to go into graphic details like Sookie did, but I want him to know in case it should come up.**  
><strong>

He nods, his face grim. "Were you... involved?"**  
><strong>

I shrug and meet his eyes. "In a manner of speaking, yes. Were we or are we in a relationship? Not exactly." He knows me well enough to know what I'm saying, or not saying.**  
><strong>

He moves on. "And Michelle? She's been a little emotional with her kids here, especially Sookie. It's pretty obvious they don't have the best relationship."**  
><strong>

This is my opening. "Do you know why that is, Dad? Why that animosity is there between her and _both _of her kids, not just Sookie? Has she told you the whole story there?"**  
><strong>

Dad shifts his eyes to the door where we can see Jason and Sookie talking. "What she told me was that Jason and Sookie wanted to live with their paternal grandmother after their father's death and, since Michelle was uncomfortable living with her late husband's mother, she traveled to different job sites to find somewhere she and her children could live comfortably without the constant reminders of what they had lost. They just never wanted to leave Dallas."**  
><strong>

I look away. It is completely contradictory to what Sookie told me last night, and there is no question as to who's version is more believable. I'm torn and I don't know if I should burst my dad's bubble. I see Sookie and Jason standing to come inside and ask dad to make time for us to have a private breakfast before we go to the airport tomorrow morning. He nods and heads down to his game room to watch more football. For a Swede who grew up with football being "soccer", he sure seems to love the American version.**  
><strong>

Jason immediately turns and heads down the hall when he and Sookie come in off the patio. She fills a plate and she tells me about the talk she had with her brother. I'm uncomfortable with yet another person knowing about our activities, but she tells me she has no way to keep it from him since he can read her better than anyone.**  
><strong>

I try telling her that it's hard for me to handle not knowing someone's intentions. She always manages to throw me. She truthfully explains that I can't have any expectations of her because I don't know her. She calls me out on the different versions of her that I've been introduced to and I pause to think about that. Most women that come into my life, with the exception of Pam, have one side and it takes more less than five minutes to size them up and figure them out. I have yet to figure out a damn thing about Sookie.**  
><strong>

I don't know how to feel about her ambivalence about getting to know more about me. I can't help but blush a little when she says I'm good in bed. I know I am, and I _have _been told that before, but hearing her say it swells my ego a little. But does the fact that our parents are involved have to change what was going on between us? I want to think about that a little bit more.**  
><strong>

I leave her to finish her breakfast and tell my dad I'm taking his car out for a little bit. I always think a little better when I'm alone and I don't want to stay holed up in the house. I grab my phone and his keys and pull the Audi out of the garage. I figure if I get lost, I can just call and someone can direct me back. But I need to figure out what I need to do about everything before I say something than can make everything fall apart.

**A/N: Ah, they're more complex now, aren't they. Anyone wanting to throw Michelle in a lake right about now? Totally appreciate all the favorite and alert notices flooding my in-box, but the reviews really do make my day. Please give me your thoughts.**


End file.
